The Kahana is Saved
by chrisbutl3r
Summary: When the Kahana is threatened by a C-4 bomb, Saywer comes and saves the day. This changes how the rest of the story ends only if Michael can fix the engine.


The Kahana is Saved

I close my eyes and take one step and fall. Gasping for air, I plunge into the water. The frigid water devours me whole. My lungs pain as I inhale water, nothing but water. Everything that surrounds me is black; in every direction I turn. I accept death. Suddenly, as I look up, I notice a bright light. Hope fills my heart. I try surfacing as quickly as possible; however, fear strikes me as the thought of not making it to the surface enters my head, dying with life at my fingertips. I know I can reach the surface. Moments later, I inhale my first breath. Instantly, I begin coughing up the water I swallowed.

There is the freight dispatcher far off in the distance, but the island is just as far in the other direction. I sacrificed my life for the others on board to make it to the vessel so why should I swim back to the island? I might as well die trying to swim to the vessel, rather than going down with the island.

I begin swimming. Further and further I get from the island. The vessel is now closer to me rather than the island. Suddenly, it's like the sun fell into the ocean. The water heats up and my head starts to pound. The water starts to boil. I know exactly what's going on. It is just like what happened when the plane crashed. The force the island holds. I keep swimming and after a few seconds I look back and it's gone. The island is gone.

By now, I am about 200 yards from the vessel. My heart starts pounding and I am becoming excited. As I approach the vessel I am sure not to create a huge scene. I want to sneak on. Like the last few months, everything is a secret. Everything is hidden. The places the others go are a secret. I will do the same as the others by sneaking on the Kahana.

The siding of the vessel is slick and slippery so there is no hope of climbing aboard. I swim around the front and the opposite side. As I near the opposite side towards the front I notice a rope hanging down the side. Once I am at the ropes edge I reach up to grab a hold of it but I can't. The rope is too short. Strategically, I think of a plan. The waves crashing against the side of the ship reach the rope. The next wave that comes, I swim with it trying to get as far out of the water as I can. I hit the side of the anchored ship however I still cannot a grip of the rope. I try on the next wave. No luck. The third is no luck either. Finally on the fourth and largest wave, I swim on top and reach as high as I can and I get a weak grip on the rope. My hands stagger one on top of the other and after climbing 6 or so feet of rope I finally reach the deck.

I shake my head to get my long blonde hair out of my eyes and empty the water out of my pants pockets. I can hear people fighting in the back of the ship where the helicopter pads are. As I begin walking, I am wary where I step so I don't step on a creaking wood board. There is a door to my left. I try opening it but it is locked. I try the next one and luckily it opens. The door opens to a long stairwell down into the darkness of the ship. I keep the door open as I go down the steps so I don't fall down them. At the bottom of the metal steps is another door which I open. The room looks like the Captain's control room. There are huge steering wheels and navigating systems. Everything looks turned off and there are no lights flashing. The room appears to be empty but after a while a notice a faint beeping sound. It is very quiet. I cup my ear to try to hear to noise better. I walk cautiously around the room, then towards the back of the room. Then I discover it. C-4. The explosives are right there in plain sight. It's strange how obvious they can be seen. The bomb looks dangerous and the actual size is massive. It has to weigh at least 500 pounds. Then instantly numbers pop up on the display screen. It starts counting down from 5 minutes. I run upstairs and to the front of the boat. The others are still standing there arguing.

They look surprised to see me. Kate, Jack, Sayid, and others from our camp are there, along with many other men I have never seen before. I yell for help. All I have to say is "bomb" and they ran towards me. I lead them all to the Captain's control room. The display screen now reads "3:32". This ship is our last hope of leaving the island. We all feel the same way about the situation. Sayid tries to disarm the C-4 however it does not work. Everybody is nervous including me. Sayid is sweating profusely. He uses a fire extinguisher to freeze the bomb. It doesn't work. We all think of ways to get the bomb off the ship. Jack, Hugo, and I try lifting the C-4 but we can't. Kate has already knocked the glass out of the window. We decide to throw the bomb into the water if we can. This ship is our last hope of returning to the world we used to know. With our adrenaline running high and our time running out we finally lift the massive bomb up and we sit it on the window sill. The time is "1:03" and then we push the bomb as hard as we can out the window. With a huge splash, the C-4 enters the water and sinks slowly to the bottom. We are relieved that the bomb is off the ship however we don't know how the explosion underwater will affect us on the boat.

After intense waiting the ship starts vibrating and the water in the ocean starts to rumble. Everything seems to be alright and we all start cheering. Life is good for now. We all have hope of surviving. And most importantly, we are all fine as of right now.


End file.
